ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Red Pikmin
Red Pikmin are the first variety of Pikmin identified in the Pikmin games. Aside from their color, the distinguishing feature of Red Pikmin is their pointed noses. These Pikmin possess an immunity to fire, making them useful for fighting Fiery Bulblax and Fiery Blowhog and passing by or, in Pikmin 2, destroying fire geysers. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Red Pikmin can also use fire to attack their opponents. They spend nights in the Red Onion. Of the three Pikmin types in Pikmin, they have the most attack strength because of their thorn-like pointed noses. They are only bested by Purple Pikmin by their strong attack power in Pikmin 2, though their high strength is removed in 2-Player mode to make them equal to Player 2's Blue Pikmin. As is shown in Pikmin 3, Red Pikmin can break down dirt walls faster than other Pikmin thanks to their higher attack power. A Red Pikmin is naturally stronger than a Rock Pikmin, but if a Rock Pikmin is thrown at a target, it deals more damage. In all games, they are found on Day 1, which has no time limit in any of the three Pikmin games. In Pikmin, the Red Onion is located where Olimar lands, and ejects the first seed; in the second game, 5 Red Pikmin are found, fighting a Dwarf Red Bulborb immediately by Olimar in the Valley of Repose, while the Red Onion is closer to Louie's landing spot. In Pikmin 3, ''3 Red Pikmin are found by Alph, trying to free the Red Onion from a tree branch. In order to increase the number of them, a Captain can order corpses or Pellets to be carried to the Red Onion, or other colors of Pikmin can be thrown into a Crimson Candypop Bud. Red Pikmin appear in ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a trophy and a type of Pikmin Olimar can pull from the ground via Pikmin Pluck. Red Pikmin, like in the games, deal a high amount of damage (in Brawl, Purple Pikmin have higher knockback, but, with certain attacks, do less damage to foes than Red Pikmin). Also, Red Pikmin have fiery properties to deal more damage and are immune to fire attacks such as Bowser's, Charizard's Fire Breath or Mario's Fireballs. Play Nintendo Description "These fire-proof fighters can take down a foe in nothing flat! All the Pikmin will probably work hard for you, but will they work through fire for you? Probably. But you should use the red guys for that job-so that no one gets hurt." These guys are fire Pikmin. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Trophy '' "A type of Pikmin--which are odd beings who grow like plants yet are as mobile as animals. Red ones are heat and fire resistant and are strong attackers, which makes them valuable when facing dangerous foes. Purple Pikmin are also tough fighters, but since it's difficult to increase their numbers, Red Pikmin are easier to manage. Red Pikmin have distinct pointed noses."'' Trivia * In the Beta game's code for Pikmin, Red Pikmin, along with all other types of Pikmin at the time, were able to carry Bomb Rocks. This was, however, changed to allow Yellow Pikmin to become more useful. *In the Streetpass Plaza for the 3DS, you can unlock a Red Pikmin hat by playing Find Mii. * Red Pikmin are the most advertised of all Pikmin types as they are the first to be found in all 3 games and get the majority of attention in official artwork. * In Pikmin 2 if you have 20 of each type of Pikmin with you their individual squeaking noises combine into a coherent and recognizable Ai No Uta. * In The Legend of Zelda: The Windwaker, ''one of the goddess statues looks like a red pikmin. * In the game Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour, Red Pikmin, along with Blue and Yellow Pikmin, can be seen flying out of the flower patch if the player lands their ball on it. Gallery PikRedPikWave.jpg|Official Art of a Red Pikmin from the first ''Pikmin game. 38940-pikmin-gamecube-screenshot-red-pikmin-are-immune-to-fires.jpg|Red Pikmin are immune to fire, as seen here. Pikmin nectar.jpg|A Red Pikmin along with a Blue and a Yellow drinking nectar Images (2000).jpg|The Red Onion, where Red Pikmin seeds are produced. 120px-Brawl Red.png|The Red Pikmin as it appears in SSBB. 1339205650438.png|Red Pikmin as depicted in Pikmin 3 official artwork. 112px-NL-Red Pikmin Art1.png|The Red Pikmin costume from Nintendo Land's Pikmin Adventure. Pikmin3NewOnionDesign.png|The new Onion from Pikmin 3 that the Red Pikmin reside in (only red at this point). Observe.png|Red Pikmin hiding from a Whiptongue Bulborb. P3 Red Pikmin Acquired.png|Finding a Red Pikmin for the first time. Alph Finds Red Pikmin.png|Alph first finding a Red Pikmin in Pikmin 3. RedPikminGreninjaTrailer.PNG|A Red Pikmin seen in the Greninja and Charizard reveal video for Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS pik_red.gif|A hanging Red Pikmin. SSBBRRedPikmin.png|Red Pikmin sticker Pikminmovie2-1024x576.png March of the Pikmin.jpg Redpikminplush.jpg Pikmin Icon.png 8E59CF6E-E2BF-41D7-A749-2B475EBD7106.jpeg|Clay art of a leaf red pikmin. redpikminmk8.png|A Red Pikmin clinging on to the helmet of the Olimar Mii Costume Mario Kart 8 Category:Pikmin species Category:Plant characters Category:Fictional extraterrestrial species